Uchihasitter
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Sasuke comes back wanting to prove his innocence, only to fail due to suspicions. Now he has to be guarded in case he's actually a spy. Who's the sitter? Would things go well between them?
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

_**A/N: Yet another fic again! And it's series! Yey! Anyways, DO NOT EXPECT INSTANT UPDATES! Again, only one explanation, that concerns 6 letters that were never meant to be together in the first place : S-C-H-O-O-L!**_

* * *

**Uchihasitter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

Naruto was having a bad day.

He felt so mad and angered. his looks could even be compared to a flared up Sasuke Uchiha. No, Mr. Ice King himself was actually his problem.

"I don't have a damn idea why I'm suppose to be the one doing this!", Naruto whined.

"Shut up, dobe! Like hell I even want this, too...".

"Well, it's not my fault that you're the main reason for my annoyance, Uchiha".

"It's all your fault, anyways, Uzumaki?", Sasuke scoffed as he tried to settle down a headache.

"I didn't ask for it, teme! You don't know just how much I want a proper mission. But _noooooo_, _this_ happens to be my mission! I shouldn't have come back too early in the first place!", Naruto continued with his incoherent grumbles.

"Hn". Sasuke was so fed up. If looks could kill, everything he sighted would have had a hole in them; closing his eyes would only result with damaged eyelids. It was all because of a certain blonde woman, her power and the time of few minutes ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

Sasuke muttered angrily at the Anbus who were currently chasing him through the woods. _Damn it all! DAMN IT!_ He just decided to come back to Konoha as innocent as possible, to tell the Hokage that he had no plans on getting rid of Konoha, since they kept on hunting him down, thinking that he's a threat since he worked for Orochimaru. What they didn't know was that he has already slayed the man, leading him to be really annoyed and come up with incoherent grumbles as they continued chasing him. _What the fuck do they know anyways?_ Sasuke soon stopped and talk to his chasers with the use of only 2 words.

"I'm innocent". He then turned to his pursuers, finding their masks familiar, due to researches that Kabuto had obtained. It was the threesome; Yugao, Komachi and Towa.

They stopped at their tracks as Yugao chose to speak. "How do we know?".

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm telling the Hokage about it, not you". Before he knew it, the three were already a blur and he had already been surrounded. They firmly grasped his wrists as to not let him get away and form seals for jutsus.

"We're still unsure about you", Yugao muttered, "and going to the Hokage...we're taking you there instead...".

The next thing he knew, he had no choice but to be led to the Hokage's Office with Anbus prepared to kill him if he dare make a threatening move. _If only looks could kill..._ He continued to walk as he watched the grown streets of Konoha until he heard Towa speak to someone who was currently sprinting in the rooftops.

"Commander Kitsune".

Sasuke's curiosity turned to the so-called commander. It was a young, tanned man about his age. He of course wore the official Anbu uniform, the spiral-like tattoo on his shoulder and of course, the red and white mask, only his was unfamiliar to the Uchiha. It was a face of a fox. What also caught his attention was the blonde hair that was familiar to him. **(it's obvious already, no duh)** Before he could have gotten the name on his mind, Sasuke already questioned if the guy was actually the commander of the Anbu, when he was inept enough to trip from his name being called. _How did they recruit that kind of a commander? Well, Kakashi could also be a wonder..._

The Anbu got back up and rubbed his hand behind his ruffled blonde hair. "Ah! Towa! Yugao! Komachi!". Even the voice was familiar to Sasuke, though, it was deeper than the one he knew.

"We call you with your codename and you call us with our names...why? I mean really! Hokage already told you about that", Komachi grumbled.

Sasuke could tell that the blonde was smiling behind his mask. He then rolled his eyes and turned away. _Happy people!_, he audibly fumed, catching the attention of the kitsune.

"You got someone there, ne? Who?".

"Uchiha Sasuke, commander", Yugao said coldly as Sasuke noticed how the blonde stiffened, " he says he's innocent so he was going to arrange a meeting with the Hokage...but it'll be hard to trust him".

Sasuke caught the commander gripping his mask. "Hn. I guess...it's still going on, isn't it?".

"Yes...but most recent sighting were found 2 days ago".

The blonde sighed. "I don't want any others happening soon...please go back to your stations and I'll be bringing him back to the old hag".

Towa snorted. "You have no respect do you, commander?".

"Nope", the blonde answered simply.

"We're leaving him with you then. He shouldn't be a tough job".

"Of course...should be a piece of cake!". Then he was just a black and yellow blur.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the speed of the so-called commander when the firm grip on his wrists from the threesome were released, and there stood behind him was the kitsune Anbu. "You're speedy, aren't you?".

The blonde waved goodbye to the fleeting three before he got back to his captive. "Of course...".

"I know those three...but your mask isn't familiar...who are you?".

"Wow! That hits the spot doesn't it? I might actually die here from chest pains, and it'll all be your fault..._teme!_".

Sasuke's eyes widened as the mask was lowered down. _Of course! Blond hair, fox mask, familiar voice, the nickname and that eye-rolling humor_(for him) Sure enough, it was his sapphire-eyed former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. "Don't tell me you're really the commander...or you just told them to call you that now, huh...ngh! Hey!", Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde who just suddenly gave him a strong crush on his wrists.

Naruto chuckled as he started to walk off with the raven-hair with him. "Don't tell me that that actually hurt. You've gone soft, teme".

"Hn...does not...", Sasuke tried his best not to show any pained emotion as his wrists were suddenly crushed, once again, getting tighter and tigher every minute.

Naruto snorted. "Oh really?", he raised a challenging eyebrow, still tightening his hold.

"Yes, really, Uzumaki...", Sasuke said, still trying to hold in a wince. _Since when was Naruto this strong?_

"Hah! If you say so...It's on Uchiha!".

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples at the full headache she's been getting due to paperwork and other problems that has been encountering Konoha. When she heard a familiar voice, her headache grew. "That gaki is in **BIG** trouble, now...".

Her door slammed open. "Naruto! You're gonna...why are you in sage mode?". But Naruto didn't seem to have heard her as the blonde gave an evil smile to his captive. "How's it going, Uchiha? You ready to give up, yet?".

_Damn! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMN IT ALL!_ "Okay...you win!". Sasuke sighed mentally as the grip loosen by like a million fold.

The orange mark faded from Naruto's eyes while his yellow pupils got back to azure as he still kept a light grip on Sasuke while pointing a free index finger at him. "Hah! You're no match for me!".

Sasuke glowered. "Hn". Little did they know, inwardly, he missed this simple minded best friend of his. Just a small challenge with a simple win could get him easily worked up.

Tsunade's eyes became saucer-wide. "N-Naruto? Is that...?".

Naruto, realizing that they came here for a reason, turned to their Godaime. "Ah! Tsunade! Right...I forgot", he let go of the raven-hair and used his hand to rub his head, "Yugao and the others found him...they said that he wanted an audience with you...then something...then I had a gripping contest with this Uchiha". He gave a smile.

Sasuke rubbed his wrists from the previous pain as he raised an eyebrow to the blonde woman. "Was it really right of you to place this idiot as a commander? He even released me...", Sasuke said monotonously.

Tsunade gave him an evil smile. "It's alright...go and try to run...it'll give you a perfect example to your question...".

Naruto crossed his arms and turned to the Uchiha, with the same evil smile as Tsunade. "Yeah, Sasuke, I'll even give you a 10 second head start...make that 1 minute if you want...".

The way the two blondes reacted made Sasuke sure enough to say, "No thanks...look...I'm just here to prove my innocence...".

"You're no fun, teme", Naruto pouted.

"It would've been interesting...but...getting back to things...Sasuke, you wanted a word with me?".

Sasuke sighed. _At last..._ "Well it's true that I've worked for Orochimaru, but that doesn't mean I chose to be like that snake-bastard creep", Sasuke shuddered, as the long tongue of that pale man registered in his mind, "I decided to leave...away from him".

"How could we be sure? You can't just get away from him", Tsunade questioned, not sure if she was to believe him.

"I already killed him", Sasuke said, straightforwardly with a smirk at his achievement. He really hated that creep. His eyes turned to the blonde to see if he's probably gaping or such. Much to his surprise, he actually looked serious and confuse as he turned his head to the older blonde.

"Tsunade...?", Naruto quietly asked.

The blonde woman nodded in agreement then turned to the Uchiha. "We still don't trust you. Are you sure you killed him?".

Sasuke looked confused at their reactions. "Of course I did! I-".

"There's been sightings", Naruto said in a firm voice that Sasuke had never heard from him, "attacks from a guy they say looks like Orochimaru. Anything you want to explain?".

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "Damn! I forgot to rid of him".

"Who?", Naruto asked.

"Kabuto...".

"How could Kabuto look like Orochimaru?".

Sasuke sighed. "They've been running experiments. It's easy to transfer Orochimaru's power to another by keeping it in vials. Kabuto probably took some and-".

"It may have altered his appearance?", Naruto continued.

Sasuke just nodded, yet surprised that the blonde had a brain.

"Sasuke...how do we know that you're not lying?", Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "What if you were sent here by Orochimaru to gain our trust, learn secrets then go for the kill?".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "If I were to be a spy and go for the kill in the end, why is Kabuto killing right away?", he challenged.

"When did you start your journey here, Sasuke?".

Sasuke arched his brows to the sudden question. "2 days ago...".

Naruto smirked. "Recent sightings, if you remember what Yugao informed, were 2 days ago...".

Sasuke blinked at the information. _Really? Damn! It just had to have a connection, doesn't it?_ "I don't know what else of a proof I could give you now...what do you suggest?".

Naruto gave an evil smile then turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade, have someone guard him until recent sightings are seen. Is that good enough?". He turned to the brunette and chuckled, "then you'll have yourself a friend...isn't that a happy thought?".

Sasuke flared._ Uggghhh! I have no choice, do I?_

Tsunade gazed at the Uchiha then to the blonde. "Yes, I believe that's a good idea...".

"So who's the Uchihasitter, eh, Tsunade?".

Tsunade paused. "Most of those who know Sasuke are on a mission, so...it's you, Naruto".

_**-End Flashback-**_

Sasuke could still remember how stiff and mad he was at the ridiculous decision as he watched as Naruto tried to pull himself out of the job. Tsunade actually would've agreed as a vein in her head seemed to have popped due to the unending "_**PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE**_" and when Naruto compromised that if he was out, he'd accept as many hard and dangerous missions and complete them all successfully, but being the Hokage, being smart was a requirement to pull you out of tricky situations. Naruto's face was full of anger and annoyance, as he muttered something about Hokage and their power, when Tsunade said, "This'll be a mission. If you don't accept it, I'll relieve you of all missions for 3 years. Oh and Naruto, since you are guarding him, you'll have to live at his house as well". When they walked out of the building, an angered atmosphere just seemed to have surrounded the two.

"This is the worst, dammit!", Naruto fumed.

"Again, Dobe, just shut up!".

Naruto then turned to the raven-hair, still fuming, until he suddenly sighed and said, "Okay...I'll shut up...", then gave a sly smile that deeply bothered the Uchiha, "being your sitter may not be so bad after all...".

Sasuke did not like that for even one bit.

* * *

**A/N: I'll do my best to update this one...it was suppose to be a different plot then yada yada suddenly this plot came out of the blue...not specifically sure what's gonna happen...again...I'll do my best to update...for now, R&R! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

**A/N: Hiya! I wasn't all too sure if this fic is suppose to be alive since I never really planned this story to pop up...but here I am, posted this chapter, the developments already in mind! ^_^ Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Uchihasitter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Punishment  
**

Sasuke's mind is all set for the kill, really.

"**OI! WAKE UP, TEME!**".

_How could one person seriously be that loud? _He blames that blonde woman for this.

"**TEME! GET THAT LAZY ASS OF YOURS UP!**".

Steam was slowly rising from his head. Is a roof capable of burning with anger heat?

"**YOU'RE NOT EVEN MOVING AN INCH, EH?**".

Oh, God! What he'd do to be able to kill him?

"**YOU DESERVE THIS!**".

Suddenly, light blinded the poor Uchiha as it went through his eyelids. Who's to blame him for his actions? A shout erupted in the mansion. "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, UZUMAKI!**".

The blonde gave a victory grin. "Sup! Welcome back to the land of the living, teme! I had to inform you that I was heading out!".

"**YOU WOKE ME UP FOR _THAT_ FUCKIN' REASON!**".

"Of course! So what kind of ramen do you want for breakfast? Oof!". A flying pillow suddenly decided to make its way to the blonde's face. "What the hell was that for, huh?".

"Why the fuck did you wake me up for that!".

Naruto suddenly gave an evil smile then turned on his heel, leaving the room. "This is just the beginning of your sufferings, Uchiha...Oh! And if I were you, I wouldn't try making a run away from me! I might take long...need to get some other stuff at home...see ya, teme!".

A door slam was the only sound Sasuke heard to signal that the blonde had left. He grumbly placed a pillow on top of his head, shielding himself from the very bright sunlight, as he cursed the blonde woman also known as the Godaime Hokage.

Few minutes ticked by, and the raven hair knew that the pierced light from a while ago had already infected him to consciousness. _Gaaahh! Damn dobe! _Never mind what he said yesterday that he missed the dobe's childlike personality. He missed nothing of him._ Might as well get up!_

The young Uchiha headed for the kitchen and made himelf some tea. So far, it hasn't been 24 hours yet, and the blonde is already giving him some serious headache. Just last night, the dobe wouldn't stop yapping about his unfortunate mission, and just when the Uchiha thought he would soon be able to get some shut eye, the blonde informed him that he'd stay in his room, whining more, until he'd be drained of energy. Oh boy was that a long night! You wouldn't even believe how much energy is stored into that blonde dobe. Sasuke's attempts to make the blonde leave his room was useless . Soon, his sleep only came to him about during midnight...not! The blonde was a noisy sleeper even if they're one room away, making Sasuke really wonder if the wall that separates them was really that thin and if Naruto was doing things on purpose.

"Gaaah!", Sasuke grumbled. He could already feel the bags under his eyes and the weight of no sleep at all. Aspirin. Yeah, that's what he needed. Oh...right. Nothing but tea in the house. The raven can't believe his luck. Well, it was his fault anyway. Before they headed for his mansion last night, Naruto had asked him if there's anything he wanted to buy. Through his annoyance of the blonde's annoyed chatter, he didn't bother to speak a word.

The Uchiha just began to massage his temples. It soothed him a bit. Well, he needed a better place to rest other than the cold chair he was sitting on. He slowly made his way to the couch and lie down. _It would probably be best to rest while that dobe's gone!_, Sasuke thought,_ I just hope he'd come back a bit later..._ With that, the raven-hair fell into slumber.

* * *

Naruto leapt through roofs with a grin just like always. _I pissed of that teme real good, didn't I? I wonder how long it will take it him to talk...seriously, he really needs that aspirin soon... _The blonde chuckled under his breath as he made his way to his favorite place in Konoha, Ichiraku's.

"Sup, Teuchi-san! Ayame-san! Some pork ramen, please!".

"Naruto-kun! Nice to see you! You just came back from a mission right?", Ayame asked.

"Yup! Why? What's the matter?".

"It's on us today...", the girl said with a smile.

The blonde blinked. "You's do that?".

Both Ichiraku employees nodded with an amused smile.

Naruto soon shot his fists into the air. "Alright!".

"Naruto, what's with that bag of instant ramen?", Teuchi inquired, seeing the packed items, "Shouldn't that be the one you're eating?".

The kitsunce pouted. "Awww! But nothing beats your ramen, Teuchi-san".

The older man gave a smile, then headed back to the boiling noodles, then presented a bowl to the awaiting blonde. "1 pork ramen...with extra pork...enjoy!".

The blonde soon started to chow down on his meal while saying something incoherent like, "Thansh Chuchi-schan!".

After some few minutes and 2 stacks of bowls of 10, Naruto began patting his satisfied belly, and began to take his leave as he waved, saying, "I needed that! 1 stack for what I missed during my mission, and the other stack for my current mission...". He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Naruto?", Ayame called out in a low voice.

The blonde turned to the girl with a smile still intact. "Hm?".

"Uhhh...I'm not sure if we should bring this up...but...we're sorry...for...uhhh...what happened...".

The smile was quickly replaced by a thin line, until the blonde's bangs already covered his now darkened face, while his fists clenched on the plastic bag he held. It only took a few seconds for the blonde to get back to normal and give a small smile at the girl. "It's okay...please don't worry about me...", he said in a low voice.

With that, the 2 employees of Ichiraku's watched the blonde head off to who knows where.

After the encounter in the Ichiraku's, Naruto darted to the place where he always stayed to think ever since he was little - the Hokage's Mountain, on his father's head. He let go of the bag behind him and sat down, his knees wrapped in his arms while his face lie tilted on them, his eyes gazing on the whole of Konoha. After a while, he decided to lie flat, his back to the formed stone, as he watched the blue skies that mirrored his own eyes. He sighed. _It's not their fault...of course they'd be worried...I shouldn't have looked like that...Damn! Now they'd have to worry a whole lot more...(sigh)...I thought I've moved on..._ The blonde started to shake his head as he slapped both hands to his cheeks and murmured, "Forget about this! I need a nap...I'll get my stuff later...". With that, caramel eyelids slowly went down.

* * *

Sasuke scrunched his eyelids as he began to gain his bearings. It seems it's already been about 2 hours he'd been sleeping...and damn he's starving. As much as he didn't appreciate the blonde's presence and it wasn't what he really needed as of the moment, he was the one who went out. _I wonder what he said about trying to leave..._ Should he try? What the fuck! What made him want to try to do something out of sheer curiosity? Oh well...there's nothing else to do is there? Is trying to get out to search for him called leaving? Eh!

The raven-hair got up after a few seconds and headed for the door, dressed in a plain black shirt and black shorts. When he got out, nothing much really happened; it was as if Naruto just wanted to threaten him. The Uchiha pocketed his hands, until he felt the wind suddenly knocked out of him. _What the hell? _

"Naruto?".

There standing above him, holding a plastic bag of instant ramen on one hand, while the other was groggily rubbing his eye, was a certain blonde who had quite a punch. "You really had to try that, did you, teme? Who knew you'd get to that...trying things out and all...I mean, really!".

The Uchiha continued to stare at the blonde. "How did you know? And I believe you shouldn't blame me...you've been gone for 2 hours...where the hell have you been, anyways?".

Naruto just gave a small smile as he brought out an offering hand. "You spoke at last, teme?", the blonde gave a yawn, "2 hours? Seriously? Sorry...".

Sasuke took the tanned hand and eyed him suspiciously as soon as he stood up, and said in a low voice, "What's with you?".

"Hm?".

"You're suppose to make my life miserable...you should be saying things like...maybe you should have been there longer so I would have starved to death or something...", Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh...", Naruto suddenly lowered his eyes then turned back to the raven-hair and brought out a hand paired with a sincere smile. "Let's start over again...I'm sorry for the annoyance I gave you on purpose...you probably didn't want any part of this anyways, did you?".

_Now_ Sasuke was suspicious. He raised his eyebrow, gazing at those cerulean eyes. "No, seriously, what's up?".

Naruto brought down his hand and suddenly wacked the raven-hair's skull, then headed back into the house. "You should be thankful, teme...I had other plans before I decided to make a peace treaty! Take the bag for me...there's an aspirin in there! We both know you need it! Don't deny it, Uchiha!".

Sasuke followed on after the blonde with a hand on his head, still unsure if he should believe in him, and what was in those hands of his.

As soon as Sasuke shut the door behind him, he went and searched for the blonde, only to follow a scent that directly came from the kitchen. "Naruto?".

The blonde's head suddenly spun to the source of the voice, then stepped aside and gave a yawn and said. "It's stir-fry beef and vegetables...unless you want ramen, that is?".

"You cook?". Sasuke made his way to the pan, not noticing the blonde suddenly stiffen, then tasted the meal, "Not bad...".

"Yeah...sure...I'll be in my room", he gave a yawn yet again, "Damn I'm really tired! I woke early to do stuff...but now that I hold no grudge on you, I guess there's no point...", Naruto said.

"Again, why?", Sasuke asked, turning to the blonde.

The blonde just shrugged. "Nothing's gonna happen, right? It's not as if we'd be relieved of this in the first place...", he said, until his voice slowly disappeared as he went further down the halls.

The raven hair just sighed and decided to start feeding his starving stomach.

After a few minutes, Sasuke cleared his dish away and decided to take that aspirin now. He headed for the plastic bag that was lying on the couch and found no aspirin. _Was this another joke? But he said he's done with them..._ He frowned. _There's probably more to what he said, though..._ He didn't know why he thought of that, but he just felt like it was right. The raven soon decided to head for the blonde's room, coming up with a theory that Naruto may have drunk some of the aspirin.

When he reached the room, he found the pills in the bedside desk. _The dobe could really fall asleep quickly..._ He gave an exasperated sigh and slowly made his way. His eyes suddenly fell on the blonde. He didn't know why, but he was already silently examining his face. It gave a very calm and relaxed expression, an expression Sasuke probably only saw now. Sure the blonde was very happy with how he seems to annoy him, but he seems more peaceful whilst in slumber. Sasuke continued to gaze on the tanned face for who knows how long, until he froze. _  
_

The peaceful face suddenly scrunched up, brows arching as if signaling near awakening. The raven's heart suddenly increased its pace, afraid that the blonde might wake up and he was still there, staring...yeah, how how could you possibly explain that? _I don't know, Naruto, my eyes landed on your face since I found it really interesting and cu - what? I - I didn't think that! Shit!_ Sasuke suddenly felt his face heat up as he slowly made his way out, pills at hand, until for a few seconds, Naruto didn't seem awake, instead, to the raven-hair's shock, tanned hands clenched into fists and tears sprung up.

To the Uchiha's confusion, his insides tied up in knots, feeling uncomfortable at the sight in front of him. Unconsciously, he made his way closer, a pale hand reaching up to dry the salty tears that fell. All of a sudden, things took a turn to 'what-the-hell!' road, and Sasuke made his way out.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde's tanned face lost its sad and troubled look, and was suddenly reverted back to its serene look, a smile visibly present.

* * *

**A/N: Not all too sure if this chapter is suppose to be considered a nice and interesting one...(shrugs), for all I know this is holding a hidden meaning that you guys would want to know...oh well, R&R! Check out Dreamer609 and my other stories too, please ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Anxiety

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY, I REALLY DO! This was really suppose to have been posted months ago. It just so happens that things have gotten REALLY REALLY busy! And then right after that, the original of this was deleted so I had to start over again. Sigh. Oh well. I'm really sorry. Enjoy anyways :) Wow, 3K words :D**

* * *

**Uchihasitter**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anxiety**

Naruto continued humming to himself as he finally finished preparing for breakfast. Since the time he woke up, a smile had already been plastered on his face for a reason he didn't really know of or care about at the moment. At least he wasn't in a bad attitude. And that came very so often these days.

Placing the meal on the table, he gave an accomplished sigh. Well, that was done. All that was left to do was wake a certain sleepyhead Uchiha. He silently crept upstairs and found himself in front of the nearest door to his right where he knew the raven stayed. The door creaked open and the blonde was somehow not surprised to see only black in the room, no trace of any light to fill it. His eyes adjusted quickly anyways and there, on the bed, was still the figure of the sleeping last descendant of the Uchihas.

"Teme?", he called out, unsure if he wanted to wake Sasuke up. "Hey, you up? Breakfast is down below". He waited for a few seconds again then, "Oi, teme, get your lazy ass down alright?". Still no response. Naruto shrugged anyways, about to close the door.

"I'll be there...", a silent muttered reply suddenly froze the blonde.

"O...kay then...". With that, he clicked the door shut, the word weird stuck on his head.

Sasuke silently cursed himself, wanting so much to take time back. What the hell was he thinking to respond like that? He would've understood if he did reply **INSULTINGLY** or any other attitude that had to do with him being not a morning person, but Kami! _I'll be there_ is very very uncharacteristic of him! Ugh!

As much as there were a million more reasons for Sasuke to have berate himself, his stomach growled involuntarily. The smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs, hotdogs and tomatoes (yes, Sasuke Uchiha can smell tomatoes) had already seemed to invade the whole room and into his nostrils. He swore the smell of the food was made by a world-class chef. But since when did Naruto actually get so good in culinary?

Sasuke froze.

Naruto.

How was he suppose to go down there and face that blonde idiot?

...

_Shit._

Naruto praised himself silently, seeing all the food set before him. Somehow, he felt this was a different kind of meal. It was just done... he didn't know... differently! Special, maybe? And it looked too appetizing, he can't help but make his own mouth water at his creation.

Suddenly, his gaze landed on a descending raven, soon making his way to a seat directly across him. "Oh, hey, Sasuke!".

Naruto received no response, except for a very immediate glare at him. One moment, a heated glance was at him, the next, onyx orbs were looking down. Huh. He wondered where that came from. Looking closely, the blonde noticed some dark aura around Sasuke this morning. It really wasn't the usual _fuck-you-I'm-Sasuke-Uchiha_ dark, but it was like something was deeply bothering the raven that the grumbles in his head were echoing in the walls even if Sasuke wasn't saying much of anything. His brows were also arched in an annoyed fashion and a confused scowl tainted his lips, his framed hair looked a bit disarray and so was his clothes of a white shirt and black shorts. It was very un-Sasuke like...but it amused the blonde.

Naruto can't help the sly smile that crept on the side of his lips. "What's up with you?".

Sasuke gave no reply as he just sat down and went to clattering with bowls and chopsticks, meanwhile meddling with food. His eyes never left from looking down and it seemed that he was avoiding looking into Naruto's eyes. That amused the kitsune even more, his smile growing wider. As breakfast ensued and ended with silence even as Sasuke had already left, a smile of mischief was visibly on Naruto's face. Whatever was up with Sasuke, he concluded, he wanted to find out by any means possible.

Challenging a commander is something one should learn not to do.

Sasuke trapped himself in his room almost all day, devoid from the outside world, wanting to be alone with himself.

Or else he'd go crazy with Naruto around.

He had to clear his mind, relax a bit, stop himself from groaning at every thought that had to do with the blonde, clenching his fists too tight everytime. And what better way than a shower.

Sasuke soon made his way to a dim blue bathroom that he knew so well that belonged to him. Upon entering, he cocked his head to the left to turn to the mirror, seeing his reflection after quite some time of not being able to. Everyday, he may look stressed, worn down, but today, he concluded, he looked horrible. Well, he **FELT** horrible. The raven groaned again and decided to enter the shower at last, remembering his reason for being in there in the first place.

He stripped off his clothes and slid open the door that lead to his wet haven. Once the knob was turned to a temperature that suited him, he let himself moan at the sensation of the warm water hitting against the back of his neck and soon creeping down the rest of his bare, exposed skin. He had really missed the comfort a normal shower brought him.

Now that he was there, he decided it was best to sort out his thoughts. First, he had to deal with the facts, say it straight to his own self. But even that was difficult. After finally coming up with one sentence, heat flared on his cheeks and he wanted so much to hit the wall. He just stood there, frozen, as if the thought had forever immobilized him. No, he just can't accept it. It was wrong. Deadly. Wrong. It was like saying that Sakura and Ino were in a relationship. Sasuke shuddered. Okay, so maybe his comparison was too much...or maybe not.

Yeah...that horrible, that wrong.

Next step, what was he going to do about it? Tell someone?

...

Horrible idea! No way in hell he would! He was never going to do that. Ever. Yet keeping to himself was seriously making him insane. One way or another, he had to let it out...in a way no one would know about it. The thought sounded crazy to he raven. He was completely out of his mind.

Sasuke shuddered. But for what reason did he? It wasn't about what he was thinking, since it made no sense to shiver at losing sanity...or maybe there is...but it's not that. And soon, his answer came to him. Mercilessly. Out of nowhere, icy cold water hosed down the Uchiha's body, biting at him from everywhere, large sprays of it drenching him in coldness. He cursed at nothing as he fought his way to shut down the waterfall of ice. Successfully doing so, he felt his teeth chatter, and his whole being slightly trembling.

Sasuke constantly tried to open the shower, hoping for it to warm up every time it opened, but to no avail. By the time he gave up, he was shaking from head to toe. Grumbling under his breath, he finally stepped out, wondering what was wrong with the water system. Nothing ever went wrong with it in the Uchiha mansion.

Except...someone was staying in the mansion who was NOT an Uchiha.

"Dammit...Naruto!", Sasuke called out, barging out of the bathroom, somehow feeling there was something he was forgetting. "Naruto, you idiot", the raven called again when he didn't hear footsteps. "Oi, dobe! Get up here!".

Finally, steps were heard from the stairs and something was screaming at Sasuke's mind.

He was cold.

Then, Naruto enters.

And then he realized...

The Uchiha could tell Naruto was suppose to say something angrily with the way his brows were arched in annoyance and his mouth was ready to speak, but he immediately turned mute at the sight of the raven.

He forgot his towel.

The blonde closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke felt himself go red. "Um, yeah?".

Sasuke can't help but glare despite his embarassment. "Get out...".

Naruto made a face. "What? You told me-".

"I said...get out!".

The kitsune rolled his eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind him, only after saying, "You're messed up you know that?".

Before his face left Sasuke's, the brunette was sure Naruto had on a sly smile. Trying to relax and get himself together, he now knew why. He called for Naruto because he theorized he had adjusted the water temperature, then he enters and the blonde sees him...well...naked after showering, because he had no towel. And said towels were only found downstairs. As well as his change of clothes.

Sasuke cursed himself. He IS messed up.

He cleared his throat, loud enough for Naruto to probably hear and wished he wasn't flushed. "Um, Naruto-", he called out, when his door was immediately creaked open. A hand presnted itself and right on top of it was a stack of a towel, his shorts and a shirt. Right as he was about to reach out for it, Naruto brought it back and Sasuke unconsciously narrowed his eyes. What the hell?

Suddenly, the door flung open, and there, Naruto was, one hand on his hip, the other, wrapped tightly on the only things that could shield the raven from bareness. His face formed a scowl as he muttered in a very icy Uchiha way, "Give it to me, Uzumaki...".

Naruto was unfazed. The Uchiha mentally rolled his eyes. Of course he was. That's why he was half surprised that the blonde only smirked and narrowed his eyes. "You know, Sasuke, there's one fact that I'm completely oblivious to this so-called Uchiha frustration and the other that you are completely naked and looking red and embarassed...so...no, the hell do I care if you're mad". His smile widened. "Everything that's happening right now is quite funny really".

Sasuke can't help but feel more flushed at the blonde's words. Of course he was embarassed. He was standing clotheless for crying out loud. And as if Naruto had read his mind, he added, shrugging.

"Though I'm not sure why you look so nervous. So you're not wearing anything...so what?".

The raven's eyes narrowed dangerously. Challenged. "Are you actually saying it's suppose to be natural to see naked people around, Uzumaki?".

Blue orbs rolled in their sockets. "Okay, first, shut up with that Uzaumaki shit, Uchiha. And second...maybe".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but the blonde gave no further explanation. He began massaging his temples, very slightly relaxing with how he appeared to be yet getting a dull throb with the situation and him being still a bit drenched. Not to mention, from a previously cold one. "Naruto", he emphasized, "just give me my clothes and that towel. Now. You owe me".

The kitsune didn't budge. "Owe you? Why do I-".

"I know you set up that cold shower, Naruto". Sasuke's voice was cold, on the brink of raging out. He was seriously getting annoyed at Naruto's antics. "I don't know why and I don't want to care anymore. Just give me my stuff and you can get the fuck out of here".

Somehow, it seemed he was breaking through Naruto's walls. Somehow. He looked like he was affected, only staring blankly at the brunette, but then, he was smiling again. "Tell you what, Sasuke. I'll strike us a deal. Your clothes for something I want".

The raven paced on to rubbing his temples. "Please tell me this isn't something childish".

"Aw, teme, when have I ever been childish?".

The pouting blonde sent Sasuke's headache a bit less dull. It ached more. "Just get to it already, dobe".

"Sure, Mr. Impatient. Kay look, so I've been curious okay?". Naruto crossed his arms and the Uchiha noticed he didn't look the least bit anxious but he was smiling as if he found something really hilarious. "This morning, I can seriously tell something's up with Lord Uchiha. It was funny, alright? Mind telling me what's bothering you?".

At the memory, Sasuke tensed. But then he noticed Naruto scrutinizing him for his reactions, so he tried to ease down. "That's a pretty stupid deal, dobe. You know very well it's morning aggravation. I hate waking up. And most of all, I'm fucking staying with you, aren't I?".

Naruto didn't look the least bit offended. "You're lying".

The raven groaned. "No, I am not. I did my share of the bargain, so give me my clothes back". He took one step forward, one arm grabbing a hold of...air.

Naruto's hand, gripping on the cloths were high above the air and he was looking seriously at the startled Uchiha. "You just have to answer, Sasuke. No big deal. You're never getting these unless you tell me".

Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "For Kami's sake, dobe, I am not lying. And even if I am, what gives you the right to know anyways?". He lunged for his possessions once again, only Naruto had already stepped back.

"Well-".

The Uchiha didn't wait for him to continue anymore. He was at his limit and he was getting annoyed. Seeing that behind Naruto was already a narrow space, he flung himself right at the blonde, tossing the both of them to the floor.

"Ack! What the fuck, Sasuke?!", the blonde groaned.

The brunette reached for his hair, rubbing on the impacted area. When he tried to prop himself up, his face had automatically locked gazes with sapphire orbs. And said orbs seemed to be also transfixed on him intently. He felt breaths upon his mouth and he can't help but look down on the blonde's lips. With the kitsune looking somewhat so disoriented, he can't help but think that he looked...

"Um, Sasuke?".

He finally snapped from his daze and immediately felt his cheeks heat up. Not only did his thoughts bother him so much that he thought he was losing it, but they also seemed to be in an awkward position...since well... Sasuke Uchiha was naked as of the moment. He sensed that Naruto was finding things weird too as he wasn't looking at Sasuke directly.

The raven immediately got up and the blonde tried to follow suit as he began saying, "Um, Sasuke, hey, I'm so-".

But the Uchiha had cut him right there as he snatched his clothes from the blonde's clutches and tried to give an Uchiha glare at the boy still trying to get up. "I don't know what the deal is with you, Naruto, but sometimes there are things not always meant to be discussed. I can't believe you're still the immature kid I used to know".

Sasuke turned away quickly after he said those words, thinking he may have gotten too far when from the corner of his eyes, he felt Naruto flinch, frozen in his spot. After putting on his clothes, he decided to leave the room and head for the garden. His outer haven. With that, he left the blonde still on the floor.

Ten minutes had seemed to past since the raven had entered his little courtyard. It wasn't really much of a garden, per se. Bushes once flower-filled were still around and it had a serene and calming atmosphere, but it also gave the feeling of being in a forest. A training ground. Trees stood tall and proud everywhere and it was the perfect replica of a real forest he wasn't allowed to go to. That was why he was thankful for this Uchiha ground.

Sweat beaded around every part of Sasuke's face as he gave quick, deep breaths, slashing a tree fiercely with only a kunai. He was trying so much to distract himself from the moments ago's memory.

The way Naruto was immobilized on the floor.

Sasuke grunted at each hit, not caring anymore at the strain he had been putting on his muscles even with the little time he had used. Every part of his body ached but he wanted to get the burden out of his chest.

Guilt.

At the realization, a loud chirping noise filled the area and a blue orb formed on his hand. He gave a loud scream and it was soon sent flying and finally destroyed the tree.

He began breathing deeply, letting himself hit the floor, clattering the kunai to the ground. His head fell upon his aching knees and he let himself grasp roughly his scalp. With no distraction to entertain him, a flash of Naruto flinching returned to his mind and he clutched on his hair tighter.

He didn't mean to offend Naruto that much. And thinking back to it, his voice may have sounded too icy than he intended it to be. Especially right after the kitsune was starting to apologize.

He hated it. Hated the fact that the memory was making his chest tight.

The blonde was immature, he had to admit, but only in times he WAS allowed to be carefree. Other than those, he was a difficult oponent. Someone who took things seriously. It wasn't the kitsune's fault he was curious. At the most, Sasuke was at fault. He could've just given an outright lie and not break down like that, immediately revealing anger that wasn't suppose to be.

And all because of his own foolish deeds yesterday.

Why the raven can't stop thinking about it, he didn't know. But it really affected him in a way he didn't understand. It wasn't either bad nor good. All he knew was he was being driven insane by having it stored within him.

Finally deciding what he could do, he breathed in a lungful of air and bursted out, screaming,

"DAMMIT, NARUTO! I KISSED YOU ALRIGHT?! I KISSED YOU, I KISSED YOU, I FUCKING KISSED YOU! AND IT WON'T FUCKING LEAVE MY MIND!".

The whole place went silent except for Sasuke's heavy breathing. He then laid his head on top of his perched arms atop his knees and muttered, "Is that what you wanted to hear, Naruto?".

He scoffed. What? Was he suppose to hear a rep-

"Sasuke...what?".

Onyx eyes widened and he turned to the sound of the confused voice.

Hidden behind a tree was a wide-eyed Naruto.

* * *

Well...that's it for now :) I'm not sure when I could update next because I still have other stories to do and yada yada! Please be patient with me :) Review!


End file.
